Shadows of Death
by Strabec
Summary: DH spoilers! Snapes final moments from his pov.


Author's note: When I orginally thought of writing this, I was going to include the coversation between Severus Snape and Voldemort in the book. But then I decided against it and made this 'fic' a lot harder to write!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends, enemies or anything from the HP universe. I don't make any money writing this, so please don't sue.

Shadows of Death

It was with some trepidation that he approached the hut. The end was in sight he knew. It wouldn't be long before Potter answered the summons, he wouldn't let other's die on his behalf. Like all 'hero's' he wore his heart on his sleeve. Blast McGonagall! If she hadn't interfered... Still the time was not yet ripe. As far as he knew the Dark Lord had not placed any kind of protection around the snake. He knew he had little to fear at the moment. The risk of discovery was negligible. And yet, what did the Dark Lord want? As he approached the doorway, he could see a silvery light emanating from the room. His eyes widened, and the colour drained from his face at what he saw in front of him. Nagini was twisting and turning in her starry cage. The sight shot straight from his eyes into his heart with little intervention from his mind. Despite his iron control on his emotions, his heart started to beat faster.

_Get out of there!_

Panic had started to settle in. Not in the least because the slightest sign would give himself away. He had to get out, at any cost and find the boy. Nothing else mattered. He needed a reason, any reason, to leave. He had to get out of _that_ room. The exit, so tantalising, leading to the completion of his mission for Dumbledore, was only a few feet away. Thoughts of failure crept into his mind. He pushed them aside, he must stay focused. He must exit that room. The feeble excuse that Potter might not come was weak even to him. He knew as well as the Dark Lord did that Potter would come. Snape fought his desperation and tried to come up with another reason to leave. Some else might kill him. Yes that was plausible, a stray spell, an over eager Death Eater… The Dark Lord wasn't listening. Snape realised the increasing danger he was in. The Dark Lord was angry, very angry. He knew the Dark Lord well enough to recognise the signs. Angry or not though, he had to leave. For Dumbledore, more importantly for _her_. The exit was looking further and further away. Voldemort was still obsessed by Dumbledore's wand. He seemed to believe it was a wand out of some fairy tale and that it wasn't obeying his commands…Snape's heart suddenly felt like a lead weight as sudden realisation flooded through him. He realised why he had called him away. Snape didn't know much about wand lore, but he knew enough to know that he had no intention of letting him leave this room alive. Snape started to draw his wand. The Dark Lord was powerful but he had a small glimmer of hope that he could somehow distract him, get him out of the way so he could get out. The Dark Lord raised his wand and slashed down. Nothing. Had he changed his mind? A sudden crash, a heavy weight plunging down and he was engulfed in snake. His hesitation had been terminal. He could feel the snake fangs rip into his neck, increasing dampness on his shoulder. He was on the floor, he couldn't remember falling. His hand was at his neck in a vain attempt to stop the rush of blood from his body. He felt the snake slither over him as though he was nothing more than a stone in it's path. Voldemort had said something, he didn't hear what it was. He tried to move, it was excruciating. There was no chance of finding Potter now. The loss of blood was making him feel increasing light headed. The poison coursing through his vain caused him the twitch involuntarily. Even if he could stand, he wouldn't be on his feet for long. The sense of failure was almost as crushing as the snake had been. Even if he could reach his wand, he didn't have the strength to produce a Patronus. Even if he could do that, Potter wouldn't believe a word of it. He tried to avoid thinking of Dumbledore, but now the old man's face appeared in his mind. He even knew that he would say that he had tried his best, but there would be a slightly disappointed tone in his voice. Shadows started to cloud his vision. It wouldn't be long now. Then she came into his sight. Her smile, her gentle words. The only person who had seen the good in him long before Dumbledore. His heart ached with the knowledge that he had failed her. Her eyes. Her eyes seemed so real, it was as though he could see them in front of him. They were so real, too real...

A sudden increase in adrenaline gave him renewed strength. He reached out and his hand grabbed some robes, he pulled the owner's face close to his own. Potter! He could pass on the message, but there was only one way to do it. With the last vestige of strength, he emptied his mind, his memories flowed out. Telling him everything would be the only way. He would not believe otherwise. It didn't matter that Potter would know of his undying love for his mother. Very soon, nothing would matter ever again. He hadn't failed her. Had hadn't failed Dumbledore. Exhausted with the effort, his vision clouding once more with shadows. Icy fingers of death were gently seeping into his very being. Finally the shadows took him, and the last thing he saw were her green eyes.


End file.
